Complications of the Heart
by randomgirl1200
Summary: Brooke extends a helping hand to Lucas after he and Peyton divorce. Will their friendship turn into something more? Please R&R. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I had this idea for a story in my head for awhile, so I decided to write it. It's gonna be pretty short, maybe only 7-10 chapters. It's set in Season 8. Don't own OTH, wish I did though, and then I could get rid of Pucas. Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW!

**Chapter One: Thank You**

Twenty-six year old fashion designer Brooke Davis sat down and sighed at her phone. Julian still hadn't called. She loved her fiancé but he was always away. Currently, he was making a new movie and was working with a famous actress called Kenzie Dalton. It was raining and she always felt lonely on rainy nights.

_Ding Dong._ Brooke heard her doorbell ring. _Julian_, was her first thought and she jumped up at the thought of seeing him again.

But instead, her door opened to reveal a wet and distressed blond.

"Lucas Scott, what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked, a little disappointed that it wasn't Julian. Nevertheless, she was still happy to see her friend.

"Peyton kicked me out of the house," Lucas said quietly.

"_What_?" Brooke said in surprise, "You and Peyton Scott had an argument? Unbelievable."

"You mean, Peyton _Sawyer_, we're getting a divorce." Lucas gratefully accepted the towel Brooke offered him.

"Luke, you look tired and truthfully, a little drunk. Why don't you crash here tonight and we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

* * *

The blond brooding author woke up to find himself in a totally unfamiliar room.

"Morning handsome. I made breakfast," Brooke called out cheerily.

"Uh, what am I doing here Brooke?" Lucas asked, a little confused.

"You came here drunk, wet and tired. Who was I to turn you down? I let you sleep here. Now, why don't you sit down on the sofa and tell me all about you and Peyton and whatever is going on."

"There's nothing to tell," Lucas muttered sitting down, "We just kept bickering about everything and I couldn't take it anymore. Neither could she, so she told me to get out."

"Aw, don't worry you'll work things out."

Lucas looked into the hazel eyes of his gorgeous friend and found sympathy and understanding in them. He felt like he could just swim in her eyes forever. "It doesn't matter. I don't wanna work things out with that bitch."

Brooke was shocked. Did Lucas just call Peyton a _bitch_? Impossible, they were so perfect for each other.

"Yes, you will." Brooke said firmly. "Now get dressed."

* * *

"You will never believe who I found standing outside my door last night." Brooke sipped her coffee and looked at Haley.

"Who?" her friend asked, intrigued.

"Lucas."

"_What?"_ Haley spat her coffee out.

Brooke nodded approvingly, "My reaction exactly. He and P. Sawyer got a divorce and I can't exactly kick him out of the house, can I?"

"I wanna see him!" Haley demanded like a child.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley yelled at her best friend.

Lucas shook his head, "Hales, the middle name? Seriously?"  
"What did you do to hurt Peyton? Why did you get a divorce? I want to know _everything_!"

Lucas smiled, "Woah, I can't answer all that at once, you know. Patience, my friend. We sorta just fell apart."

"Call her, Luke. Work things out. Damn it, you _love _her."

"No, I don't. At least not anymore." Lucas said stubbornly.

"You wrote a whole book about her, Lucas! That's gotta mean something. You've been crushing on her since junior high, don't try and deny it."

"Well, I'm sick of Peytwhore. I need to get away from her."

"You love her!" Haley repeated dumbly.

"Stop telling me what to feel, okay? If I don't love her anymore, it's none of your business!" Lucas yelled angrily.

Brooke sighed and decided to intervene before they had a heated argument. "Tutor-mom, why don't you go home first."

Haley stomped out of Brooke's house.

"Luke, I won't talk about it if you don't want me to, so how 'bout we eat some Chinese takeout and watch a movie?"

Lucas smiled. "Sounds good to me."

While watching the movie, Lucas looked at Brooke and said, smiling, "Thank you."

"For what?" Brooke mumbled sleepily.

"For taking me in when Peyton kicked me out and not asking any questions."

"No problem." Brooke smiled and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry if any of you are Kenzie Dalton fans. I just wanted to make her a bitch in this story because I sorta hate her. I just really miss Chad and Sophia together. I don't really think Chad is ever gonna marry her, I mean they've been engaged since 2006. It's been four years! I think he realizes she's not the one for him and that he still loves Sophia. :) Maggi


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you sooo much for those who reviewed. I'm having trouble continuing Mixed Emotions for those of you who read it, but I'll try and get back to it. Meanwhile, here's the second chapter of this story, which I'm really enjoying writing. I hope Season 8 turns out like this. :) It's based on the song Stand Still Look Pretty by the Wreckers, which I recommend to everyone.

**Chapter Two: Stand Still Look Pretty**

_I want to paint my face  
And pretend that I am someone else  
Sometimes I get so fed up  
I don't even want to look at myself_

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
I wish I could start over

**Luke's POV**

I looked admiringly at Brooke. She was just so good at handling situations like these.

Haley was in a temper. Nate did something to make her mad again and being pregnant, Haley was super sensitive and definitely did not appreciate it. _  
_ I was supposedly her best friend, but I had no idea how to comfort a pregnant lady. Luckily, Brooke was a lot smarter than me.

Really, I was beginning to suspect Brooke was perfect. She was beautiful, smart, strong and always so…together, that was the word he was looking for. When he had problems with Peyton, she was there for him. Now when "Naley" were having some problems, she was comforting Haley. Why couldn't he be a little more like her?

Life must be easy for her, I thought, I mean, she has everything! Looks, brains, success, sometimes I wish I was her.

**End of POV**

Lucas went into the living room quietly. Brooke didn't even know he was there. "Hey Brooke," he offered a weak smile, he wasn't in the best mood today.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Hi Luke. I'm not really up for cooking dinner tonight, maybe we can order pizza?"

Lucas looked at his friend intently. "Brooke what's wrong?"

He looked a little closer, "Brooke…are you crying?"

Brooke sighed, "I'm okay." But she was clearly not. It was taking all of her strength to keep the tears from flowing out and both of them knew it.

"Brooke, talk to me." Lucas took her hand and they sat on the couch.

"Luke, I'm sorry for lying to you but…" Brooke hesitated, not wanting to tell him everything.

"Brooke, it's okay, you can tell me," Lucas said tenderly.

"You know a few years back, when I got so bruised and everything?" she choked out, "I didn't fall down the stairs…I was hurt."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, praying it wasn't what he thought she meant.

"Lucas, I was raped."

___[Chorus]__  
I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty  
_

"Brooke," Lucas' eyes widened in surprise, he never thought Brooke could get hurt. She always seemed so…brave!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas whispered.

"Peyton…she didn't tell you?" it was Brooke's turn to feel surprised.

"Peyton knew?" Lucas frowned.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna tell her, she was so happy about you and her and I just didn't want to ruin it."

Lucas' frown deepened, "Damn that bitch."

Brooke was shocked, "Lucas!"

"She never told me. What a selfish whore. She wanted me to herself so she never even considered telling me."

"Luke, it's not her fault," Brooke said quietly.

Lucas looked into her eyes, and she looked at him too. And they just kept looking at each other.

_Sometimes I find myself shaking  
In the middle of the night  
And then it hits me and I can't  
Even believe this is my life  
_

Lucas and Brooke had a heart-to-heart talk, something they hadn't done in a long time. They ate pizza and watched a black and white movie called Casablanca. "It's so romantic!" Brooke cried.

Lucas cringed at the unhappy couple on the TV screen, "It's so cheesy and lame."

They heard a knock. "Luke, there's someone at the door, could you get that?"

Lucas opened the door. "It's _you_?"

The person standing behind the door was Peyton, the woman he hated more than anything.

___[Chorus]__  
I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty  
_

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so I left you hanging, didn't I? Don't worry, there will NOT be a Pucas reunion, I just put Peyton in the story to vent out my dislike of her character. It's not like I HATE her, but it's pretty close, she's kinda annoying. No offence if you like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I'm sorry about the late update, I just had some killer exams. Hopefully I'll update some more tonight if I'm in the mood. Thanks so much for the reviews, I just had the roughest day at school but seeing your reviews just made me soo happy. Anyway, it feels great to be writing again. By the way, to answer Princesakarlita411's question, You'll find out why he hates her in this chapter. He wasn't really telling Brooke the whole truth when he was telling her about why he and Peyton got a divorce. No offence if you're a fan of Peyton, but I really don't like her. So, if you're looking for a lot of happy Peyton, this isn't the place to be. Sorry. By the way, I just wanted to apologize if there is some strong language, hope you don't mind.

Much love,

Summer

**P.S. More than one big secret will be revealed in this chapter, so be sure to read carefully.**

**Chapter Three: Arguments**

"Peyton, what the fuck are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

Peyton looked at her ex-husband tearfully, "I just wanted to talk to you. I called Haley and she said you were here."

Brooke looked uncomfortable, "Uh, I should go…Give you two some space."

Peyton faked a smile at the brunette, "Thanks…" But Lucas stopped her, "No, you should stay, it's your house anyway."

"But I thought we might need to talk?" Peyton was annoyed that Lucas wanted Brooke to stay. How the hell was she supposed to be with her soul mate if Brooke was always in the way?

Lucas sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "There's nothing to say, Peyton."

Peyton's eyes welled up with fresh tears, "But Lucas, I love you. And I know you love me too, I just know it."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I don't love you, Peyt. Not anymore. I would have done anything for you, but you just threw all that away!" He sighed again, "Just leave Peyton." He slammed the door in her face.

* * *

"I think there's something about the divorce that you're not telling me," Brooke said bluntly after Peyton had left. "Why did you really get a divorce?"

Lucas swallowed nervously, "_She cheated on me._"

Brooke gasped, "Luke, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I just thought it might be embarrassing to admit that she cheated on me. I mean, obviously she thinks I'm not enough for her since she cheated on me."

Brooke sighed, "Look, I don't want to judge Peyton, but you are a great guy Lucas, and if Peyton can't see that, then it's her loss." She smiled weakly at Lucas.

Lucas felt himself grin a little, despite his bad mood. _Brooke thought he was a great guy. _Wait, he stopped himself. Why did he care so much what Brooke thought of him anyway?

Lucas jogged along the road, and for the first time in days he actually felt relaxed and happy. It was all because of Brooke, of course. The dimpled beauty always knew how to make him feel better. Then suddenly, all traces of happiness vanished as a familiar flash of blonde hair was approaching him.

"Peyton," he sighed to himself. But apparently Peyton was happy to see him. She chased after him shamelessly.

"Hi Luke!" Peyton made an effort to imitate the sexy smile Brooke always had, but he failed miserably.

"How wonderful to see you, Peyton." _Sarcasm._

"I just want to talk, Luke. Please." Peyton sat down on a bench, motioning for Lucas to sit next to her.

Lucas remained standing. "Fine, who did you cheat on me with?"

Peyton looked exasperated, "I was hoping we could talk about something else for once."

"Answer the question."

Peyton's voice became a whimper, "Please don't tell Brooke."

Now it was Lucas' turn to be surprised. What did Brooke have to do with all this?

Peyton's voice dropped to a whisper, "I slept with Julian…"

**2****nd**** A/N: **So, in case you're a little confused, here's a recap of everything that happened this chapter. We found out the real reason Lucas wants a divorce: lying, cheating Peyton. We also find out who Peyton cheated on Lucas with _Julian, Brooke's fiancé._ How's Brooke gonna take the news? Will Peyton try and make another move on Lucas? Will Lucas be there for Brooke during her time of need? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Complications of the Heart, but remember to REVIEW, or I won't update as quickly.


End file.
